Esperando
by BNOFF
Summary: [STANCEST] Hay ocasiones en las que Stanford simplemente no puede consigo mismo. Las madrugadas como estas son particularmente duras, pensando en la forma que lo ha llevado a temrinar de este modo.


Es una noche de inspiración y un poco de amor maltrecho (Es muy probable que tenga errores de ortografia, mis ojos se mueren por cerrarse y no se si mi vista funciona como deberia)

He considerado escribir solo cosas cortas por el momento, eso significa que mis fanfics incompletos seguiran inclompletos :/ me da mucha flojera subir aqui mis fanfics asi que suelo subirlos primero en mi tumblrdjsdirnfks a veces olvido actualizar aqui y quiza por eso sea tan inactiva o en relidad no estOy haciendo nada, en fin espero este fic sea del agrado de alguien.

Bien ahora voy a domir.

* * *

La madrugada nunca le hace bien a Stanford. Durante el invierno siempre era de ese modo. Sentarse en la cama con el torso descubierto y las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mientras veía a su gemelo respirar profundamente, hundido en el colchón ajeno.

Poco a poco se deshacía de las sabanas y caminaba desnudo por la habitación hasta la ventana, ahí la luna iluminaba su cuerpo. Ford observaba en la penumbra algunos autos que se cruzaban con su vista, unos salían otros entraban, pero ninguno se queda más de un par de horas. Todos muy discretos con sus ventanas cerradas, cabizbajos, de ser posible perdiéndose entre los muchos autos que transitaban la avenida.

Toco el cristal con la palma de su mano extendida, estaba helada y sus dedos tuvieron espasmos por el cambio de temperatura. Miró como la luz atravesaba el espacio entres sus dedos y luego recargo la mitad de su rostro, se sentía mucho más frio que en la cama; cerro los ojos, los dedos se encresparon un poco, acostumbrándose lentamente a la nueva temperatura, ya relajado abrió de nuevo los ojos entrecerrados por la falta de enfoque. Exhalo, un soplo caliente desde sus entrañas que dejo una marca de vapor en la ventana.

Desvió la mirada al cuerpo envuelto en las capas de tela blanca, se retorcía con pereza de un lado al otro en busca del calor familiar.

 _Esta noche no Stanley._

Nuevamente miró a través de la ventana. Estos tres años junto a Stan parecían un sueño, la fantasía de una novela romántica hecha realidad. Cumplir la edad correcta para huir de casa sin dejar siquiera una nota, la edad perfecta para entrometerse en asuntos de adultos. Vivir aquí y allá sin ningún lugar que los reclamara como suyos, solo perteneciéndose el uno al otro. Fue una idea demasiado estúpida, un impulso incrédulo de dos adolescentes enamorados.

Las consecuencias llegaron antes de que lo previera, su vida estaba arruinada y no había ningún lugar al que ir, o al cual llamar hogar, donde alojarse cunado Stan perdiera los estribos, cuando la cercanía del otro fuera sofocante; se tenían el uno al otro, siempre el uno al otro, incluso en habitaciones separadas, un espejo, una ventana, el más insignificante objeto bastaba para mirar el reflejo casi idéntico que evocaba la imagen del otro.

Para este momento los recuerdos de Stanford eran agrios y turbios, evitaba mirar las luces rojas de los autos, cerró los ojos arrugando la sien mientras rememoraba esos recuerdos.

 _Stanley_

Eso era todo, el mundo de Ford se limitaba y giraba en torno a Stanley. Cuanto más intentaba huir más se aferraba a su gemelo, estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución y mientras se mantenía al tanto de los negocios de Stan, buscaba por sí mismo ser de utilidad. No es que hiciera falta, Stan los proveía de lujos a base de estafas, era un buen jugador con el mazo adecuado de cartas, una charla simple, un movimiento de gestos preciso y tenía todo en la bolsa. Stanford lo miraba atento, aprendía el patrón, pero tan pronto como lo tenía, su gemelo reconfiguraba una y otra vez la estrategia, era un sujeto listo y con el tiempo la maña se hizo imprescindible para cada acción. Incluso ante Ford.

Las mentiras y coqueteos absurdos por un lado y al otro, a su espalda tiraba los dados para una bella dama del casino "Son gajes del oficio Sixer" era la excusa de Stanley. Un pretexto para poner las manos alrededor de las curvas suaves, los delicados peinados perfumados, la piel extravagante bañada en aromas de baño. Al final del día todo era una provocación. Una táctica realizada con cuidado para asegurar la estancia de Stanford y él lo sabía, para ser un chico listo era un completo idiota si se trataba de Stanley. Comía de la palma de su mano y estaba más que dispuesto a beber el líquido que ofrecía de sus labios.

Había noches de extravagancia, hoteles caros de largo hospedaje, hermosos vitrales decorados a mano y candelabros asombrosos recubiertos de finas joyas. Un servicio admirable, un colchón mullido aterciopelado y el champagne en la mesilla de noche. Una copa o dos, un movimiento ágil y sus cuerpos se coordinaban en juegos previos, cada vez más apasionados hasta el punto culminante. Aun eran jóvenes actuaban como dos adolescente en celo, podían pasar el resto de la semana encerrados en la habitación con el servicio al cuarto, si querer ver a nadie mas.

Pero era una alegría efímera, venia e iba, nada era lo que parecía. Cada nuevo negocio trajo consigo a un sinnúmero de extraños, que intercambiaban códigos con Stan, tarjetas gravadas y maletas llenas de productos de dudosa calidad. Stanford estaba estancado en una vida insegura, un día estaban en la cima y al otro caían por una vertiente empinada hacia el precipicio.

Dejo de creer en las mentiras dulces de su hermano. Un día como una respuesta a su plegarias un hombre se acercó curioso al ver la maestría en que Ford reparaba una máquina de escribir particularmente adaptada para sus necesidades, claro que para alguien con experiencia no sería más que un juego de niños, pero cuando el sujeto pregunto y Ford respondió de forma acertada a cada una de sus dudas el hombre quedo sorprendido, le pregunto en si estudiaba en alguna universidad, pero por la clase de negocios que se traía entre manos no hacía falta que respondiera. Le hablo de una escuela que estaría interesada en reclutarlo, le dio el folleto en mano para asegurarse que no lo ignorara. Era una universidad de prestigio, costosa, pero el hombre aseguro que con su talento conseguiría una beca y por suerte para Stanford se había graduado de la preparatoria como era debido, con honores y reconocimiento.

Era una oportunidad en un millón, sin embargo tan pronto como Stan apareció corriendo a toda velocidad, entrando en el auto y girando la llave para arrancar el motor desesperado, Stanford aparto al mirada del hombre, el panfleto se arrugo en sus manos y corrió tras de él, ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, recuerda haber sido muy descortés, también recuerda la voz del hombre gritando "¡Considéralo!"

Stanley no presencio el encuentro, de haberse dado cuenta de que Stanford perdía el tiempo con un tipo cualquiera las cosas se hubieran puesto complicadas. Stan no solo era manipulador, era un hombre celoso y posesivo, hecho a la moldura de su padre, no es que Ford no concordara con las características primitivas de su padre, tan solo era que a diferencia de ellos podía ser más discreto.

Ocultaba el secreto de aquella ocasión, se debatía contra la culpa, si decía algo las cosas se entre ambos terminarían y si no lo hacia podía dejar a Stan en un estado de felicidad ingenua, que tarde o temprano acabaría desmentida.

Se apartó con un suspiro de la ventana. Si había o no arruinado su vida por seguir al lado de Stanley no podía ver la diferencia. El daño estaba hecho y bien oculto través del placer.

Las muchas solicitudes enviadas a distintas universidades quedarían por el momento, ocultas de Stanley. Cuando llegara el momento adecuado sin duda se lo diría. _Se lo diría_. Por ahora si es que era posible retomar el sueño lo haría en el extremo más reservado a su gemelo.


End file.
